courtneysstufffandomcom-20200214-history
A Player Paints One Hundred Thousand
Synopsis When the episode kicks off, Gwen bumps into Trent outside the confessional, and the two begin to discuss Trent's strained relationship with Heather. When Trent indicates that he may have a desire to break up with her, Gwen makes an unpredictable request that the two attempt to work things out instead, admitting afterwards in the confessional that she would never tear apart a relationship for her own personal benefit. Later, the campers head to the arts and crafts tent, where Chris asks the remaining players to form groups of two or three for the challenge. While Heather rallies Beth and Lindsay into her group as soon as possible, Gwen chooses to team up with Izzy and Leshawna, leaving Geoff and Trent as the only pair. Chris then reveals the objective of the challenge: building a sculpture out of a specific material that each group will find in one of three crates to choose from. Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna are the first group to select a crate, picking one filled with soda cans before running off to start their sculpture. The next group to choose a crate is Beth, Heather, and Lindsay. The three girls are agitated upon learning that their material is ice, and are angered even further when Chris reminds them of the sweltering temperature. Finally, Geoff and Trent select their crate, which they quickly discover is filled with macaroni, and Chris starts the challenge. Immediately after Chris exits the room, Heather pressures Beth and Lindsay into creating a statue of her, much to their annoyance. Meanwhile, Geoff and Trent effortlessly conclude that making a statue of Chris would guarantee an invincibility pass, and Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna decide to sculpt Leshawna's buttocks out of soda cans. Tension ensues when Geoff tries speaking to Lindsay, who is forced to ignore him due to her vow to Heather in the previous episode. Trent is grief-stricken by his friend's heartache and decides to politely ask Heather to let Lindsay speak to Geoff; however, Heather bluntly retaliates and refuses, causing Trent to become frustrated with her. She resolves this disagreement by kissing Trent, suddenly making him forget about what he was saying. Once he walks off, Heather notices that her group's project is almost finished, but is offended by the length of the statue's eyebrows and demands that Beth and Lindsay start over. This pushes Beth over the edge, and she openly defies Heather for the first time, causing Heather to kick her out of the alliance. Gwen is satisfied, and becomes even more content once she, Izzy, and Leshawna are declared the challenge winners by Chris. Meanwhile, Beth, Heather, and Lindsay are announced to be the losers, and before the vote, Chris reveals that only the losing team can vote a camper off tonight. At the bonfire ceremony, Lindsay receives the first marshmallow of the evening, leaving Beth and Heather in the bottom two. Moments later, Chris announces that Beth has been voted off, and the other campers emerge from the bushes, protesting against the elimination. Before taking her leave on the Boat of Losers, Beth hugs Lindsay and finally stands up to Chris by kicking him in the groin; he then signs off the episode. Cast